


Rohirric Tales

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2008 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-14
Updated: 2008-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halloween treat for <a href="http://just_ann_now.livejournal.com/"><b>just_ann_now</b></a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Rohirric Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween treat for [**just_ann_now**](http://just_ann_now.livejournal.com/)

Tomorrow he would leave Rohan, continuing north with the rest of his party as they returned to their homes and their own tasks of rebuilding. But tonight Aragorn found warmth in front of a cold hearth, found contentment in Éomer's deep, resonant voice as he sang the old tales of the Mark. He knew the Rohirrim songs, had learned most long before Éomer was born. But soon duty would rob them of these quiet moments alone, and they would no longer be able to shut out the world behind heavy doors and fading candlelight. Aragorn closed his eyes, let the proud timbre wash over him, let recent memories of sorrow and death be lessened by the rhythm and rhyme.

Later they would share the young king's bed, give comfort wrapped in battle-weary arms, provide sustenance for the long years ahead. Aragorn would find peaceful sleep that night beside his horse lord, his cares for a few hours set aside as the moon cast its glow across their brows.


End file.
